


The Best Companion

by Erosempai



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erosempai/pseuds/Erosempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eleventh Doctor misses the Master he once knew to hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my binder paper at 2:30 am today. I was hearing "Relax" by Frankie Goes to Hollywood. All typed up on my iPod touch for when I posted it.

The Doctor's lips parted slightly as his whispers grew into pleas in the night. "M-master.." His hearts beat faster, his toes curling inward as his hand stroked himself faster. "M-mhhhh-master!" His climax rang loudly into the air as a church bell does at dawn.

He moves his hand from his trousers and let his hearts sync back into a normal rhythm again. His breathing slowed back to his normal rate and he looked around to only see he was alone. 

His best friend and greatest enemy was truly dead, and he wanted him back again...

~Fin~


End file.
